


百忧解

by Zurazura0814



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zurazura0814/pseuds/Zurazura0814
Relationships: Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yasuda Shota
Kudos: 5





	百忧解

房东太太经过时被刺鼻的味道熏出了两个响亮的喷嚏，她手里牵着的斗牛犬四肢短小而肥硕，瞪着一双和主人颇为相似的充血浮肿的眼睛不停地冲着紧闭的铁门狂吠。这里租给了一个姑且算是艺术家的年轻男人，平日里虽说也会闻到些刺鼻的颜料味，但还算能忍受，但这几日好像掺杂了些别的更为腥臭的味道，她伸出鼓了气的蛤蟆似得手想要敲开铁门，但一想到屋里住着的总是猫着背自称“安田”的男人那古怪的脾气，她犹豫了一番还是作罢，紧了紧绳子遏制住叫的正欢的图有凶猛外表的宠物，紧紧厚重的裘皮衣领，挪开了步子。踮起脚尖，柔软的羊皮鞋被挤压的似是要撑破，她顺着旁边窗户的缝隙望进去，里面一片混沌。拿出惯用的以窥探旁人秘密的手电照进去的瞬间，她的脸色竟比刚粉刷过的墙面更要白上几分。  
  
  
  
看了眼窗外持续了近一个月的小雨，男人皱皱眉就着杯中的半口水吞下手里的两粒用于缓解头痛的廉价白色药锭，拉上窗帘打开了室内所有的照明灯。二十叠大的房间对一个单身男人来说并不算小，但却被折腾的极是凌乱，地板上堆满了画框，纸团，干瘪的锡制颜料包装，未完成的作品与磨秃了毛的油画笔，空气里松节油的味道浓郁到令人晕眩窒息。他是个不知名的从艺者只要是能赚钱的活他什么都干。他习惯于用恶俗鲜艳的色彩歌颂虚伪与丑陋，毫不介意与自己原本单纯的所谓艺术理念背道而驰。他也创作，只不过不用画笔，而是石头木材或是泥巴，也唯有这些原始本真的材料能让他寻得些许治愈，也只有这些东西会让他愿意属上“安田”  
这两个字。但房间角落里久置不用的雕塑泥已经被用来保湿的塑料布袋捂出了味道。揉了揉鼻子在拿起笔之前跑去塑成的人像面前，探了探泥巴的干湿程度拿起喷壶又细密的喷了两遍水，轻轻指尖揩去泥塑脸上的水渍方才在看不出原色的裤子上蹭蹭手开始工作。  
  
和不少艺术家的早年经历一样，他贫穷且孤独还有一些神经质。或许百年之后他能够成为世人口中的艺术大师，但至少不是现在。  
  
他用力将最后一点白色颜料挤到调色板上，准备去摸一管新的，却发现备用的颜料已经差不多要耗尽了。他有些焦躁，根本无法集中精神，他尝到了擅自停药的后果，意识到果然还是要再去一趟医院拿药才行，前几日刚拿到上一批画的画款，钱还未在手中捂热，嗅觉极好的房东太太便领着她同样嗅觉极好的斗牛犬，随着安田口袋里金钱的气息找上门。补齐上月的水电与房租再清算了这个月的，原本还厚厚一叠的纸币变得单薄的可怜。他咬了咬牙，拿起最后的钱出门，买了颜料与吃食，数数口袋里的零碎发现自己已经连药都买不起了。  
  
他在医院外冒着细密的小雨漫无目的的晃了一圈抽完一只极冲的烟，便怔忪着转身随人潮挤入地铁，衣服透着潮气脚步拖沓粘滞，淋了雨后脑袋中嗡嗡作响，止痛药似乎已经在体内释放光了所有药效。  
  
车厢中拥挤且空气稀薄，安田松开了领口以便摄取更多污浊的空气，环绕在身边只能看见头顶的陌生人讷然而缄默，他却总能听见有声音嘲笑着他的贫穷与可怜。那声音像是把钝了的三棱刺一点一点楔入脑髓，搅动着安田脆弱而病变的神经。安田用力的摇了摇头，试图将那些恼人的疼痛抛却，然而除了让头痛加剧之外这么做只是徒劳，摇晃的列车与车厢中掺杂了雨水腥气的古怪味道令他作呕，靠着扶手缓缓下滑几欲跌倒。身边有人关切他，那本是张用化妆品粉饰精致的面孔，疼痛却让视线失去焦点，以至于安田无法看清楚她脸上的五官，他只觉得那是张底色森白的面具，抬起头发现周围的人都是如此，毫无色彩的一张张面具纷纷朝向他，他感到茫然与恐惧，一边打着冷战，一边用借口推脱提前下了车，他现在只想回去。  
  
沿着僻静的小路跑回自己的栖身之所，关上门跌坐在门后瑟缩成一团。这时只要一片药就好，镇静的安眠的都行，睡着了就不会难受了。或者是一把刀，对一把刀，只要一下，划得深一点，切断动脉或是气管就能彻底结束这场折磨，他抖了抖精神爬起来翻找。  
  
“怎么了？”安田又听见了熟悉的声音。  
  
放下手中的零碎，踉跄着跑到他的身边，“大仓，大仓。”眼里不自觉的噙着泪，原本狰狞的面孔立刻柔软了下来，“我难受。我害怕。”将脸颊贴在他的小腹上，冰凉的触觉让头痛减轻了不少，安田在他的身边蜷成了一只粘人的猫，安心的长叹了一口气。没有药物，也找不见刀子。安田只有他了。  
  
  
  
大仓这个名字从何而来，就连他自己也不甚清楚，一开始便这样叫着，原本低沉的声音这时总会变得轻细，尾音会愉悦的上扬，或是婉转的轻颤，光是短短的三个音节都能被他叫的生出许多情绪来。大仓不常说话，也不怎么活动，房间中杂乱他便每日在安田窗边的小小一隅看着他的一举一动。  
  
安田病了，在大仓还不曾拥有一切感官之前。他整夜无法入眠，辗转反侧揉皱了床单，最后坐在床上抽烟，一根接着一根，直到黎明到来。他也在刚刚拥有眼睛时看到他砸毁了所有完成的作品，哭泣哀嚎，用尖锐的器物刺伤自己，然后将混了血液的泥土渐渐堆叠起来，塑出人形，于是在安田濒临崩溃之前，大仓出现了，他说“我想看见你。”于是安田给了他一双温柔多情的眼睛，他时常在半夜凝视脚边安睡的安田，眼里像是混进了星光。他说“我想闻到你的气息。”于是安田给了他挺拔俊俏的鼻梁，即便在密不透风满是刺鼻气味的房间里，他也总是能清楚的嗅到安田身上带着体温的柔和味道。他说“我想亲吻你。”于是安田给了他丰满柔软的嘴唇，他总能在安田不经意靠近时偷偷吻上他的发丝，耳垂与额头。他说“我想拥抱你。”于是安田给了他宽阔的胸膛与结实的手臂，他好在安田最低迷痛苦的时候给他依靠，庇他护他，给他自己所没有的温暖。他说“我想拥有你。”于是安田给了他灵魂，给了他自己。最后，他有了身体，灵魂，以及贪欲。  
  
臆想与欲望就像座密不透风的墙，一层又一层将他们困死在当中。他总在半梦半醒间与安田在狭小的房间角落痴缠，他用冰冷的体温熨平安田炙热的身体，带着安田一次次逼近死亡边缘，安田的身体在情热间不小心沾染上了炫目的颜色，大仓和着汗水体液将颜色在他滑腻而富有弹性的皮肤上涂开，也成了副煽情的画。他总不敢在余热未尽的时候看安田的眼睛，即便是含着泪，他深褐色的眼里都无法映出窗外明亮的月光，那里是空洞的，像是一口干涸了多年的井。大仓总不信他是病着的，所以他不敢看也就干脆不看，将他揽进怀里用唇吻上他薄青色的眼睑，感受内里包裹的眼球轻轻颤动，抚着他的发梢和背脊听他归于平静后的浅浅嗟叹。他偶尔会在陷入梦境之前发问，他问，“人为什么活着。”大仓无法回答，他像是自问却又好像永远得不到答案。  
  
那场雨之后男人便陷入了无尽的困乏与好不了的低热，新年到来之前他许久不曾用过的电话接到了画廊经理送来的好消息，有策展人看上了他的画，筹划着等到来年春天同几位年轻的艺术家的作品一起办一场声势浩大的新人作品展。到时候成名与赚钱便不再是什么难事了。安田挂掉电话时因虚弱而肿胀的眼睛终于注入了光彩，他倚着窗边看着大仓，“yasu……”他喃喃念着属于自己的名字，兀自笑了起来，春天要来了呀，原本眼里的光一点点散去，而后他又狼狈的在一片纷乱中寻找起了药盒。

  
房间的门被再次打开，房东太太掩着鼻子与她肥硕的斗牛犬远远隔着黄色的警戒线与人群静默的朝里张望，心想这可真是倒了大霉，房子以后可还怎么租出去呀。

身着制服的人将里面原本住着的青年用深色的袋子包裹着抬了出来，房间里杂乱的无处下脚，为了避让清理杂物的人员，晚来的刑事险些被画框绊倒。清理出的一部分物品被整齐的放在桌子上，有用的并不多，无非是些杂物画具，与足以证明青年身份的物件。

几个空掉的百忧解药盒，与一张精神分裂前期的诊断证明被摆在了较为显眼的位置，刑事扫了一眼叹了口气，“患者：大仓忠义。”联系了死者家人才知道，他早与自己的家庭断绝了联系。年迈的父母怎么会想到久违的再次见面儿子竟会成了这般模样。年纪越大他就越是看不得这样生离死别的事情。  
  
刚刚警局里发来的资料说这男人只接受过前期的治疗，患病的几年里主动放弃了原本条件不错的工作，一直用着别人的身份活着。而那个被盗用了名字的人是他唯一亲近的朋友，是个艺术家，两人在这间房子里同住过很长一段时间，而在3年前的春天他的朋友不幸死于一场交通意外。

刑事挠挠头，他不太明白，带上白色的手套拿起桌角上立着的小小相框，上头是两个年轻的男孩，身材娇小的被个子高大些的搂在怀里。皱皱眉，将相框放进证物袋，他似乎明白了些什么。转过身，视线被房间里靠窗立着的一个已经龟裂的，等身大小的泥塑所吸引，刑事盯着他看了许久，塑像上修改的痕迹明显，容貌似乎混合了照片上两个人的模样，分辨不出究竟是谁，看着看着却又不禁发觉这两个人原本就长得相像。  
  
走出门来的时候突然刮来一阵风，风里带着暖意吹开了刑事的衣角，他伸手拉平深色的西装外套，发现今年的春天似乎来的有些早。  



End file.
